these things happen
by KottaKitty
Summary: after a tiresome mission wally tries to rest but his fathers arrival home disturbs this. what will the speedster do? fail description, please read! warning contains child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

These things happen

((hi! this is my first young justice fan fiction... the characters are probably a little ooc, i haven't watched YJ in a while XD but yes please enjoy my bad attempt at a fan fic all about my fave speedster ^^))

warning: mild language, child abuse and (mild?) gore.

Wally west, Kid Flash, had just come back from a mission with the rest of his team, it took a bit more of a toll on him than he originally thought it would have; the villain had the ability to take away powers, if it weren't for robins ninja skills and Artimuses bow and arrow they would have been in a lot more trouble.

When Wally temporarily lost his powers everything went strange, he was so confused nothing made sense; all he knew is that he wanted something back.

When robin, Artimus had defeated the villain all the powers began to return slowly; slow was something Wally certainly didn't like, but eventually he was speeding about once more flirting and annoying to his hearts content.

No one would have guessed his powers weren't 100% back…

When they got back to mount justice Wally had said good-bye, went to the zeta beam and was gone before anyone could say anything to him.

No one would have guessed why he was in such a hurry to get home.

The speedster had arrived back at his house checked no one was around then went strait to his room, stretched out on his creaky old bed in his grey dreary room and sighed staring at the ceiling.

The house was silent, that's how he liked it.

No parent around.

Just him.

Wally felt completely whipped of all energy "it must have been losing my powers" he thought and rubbed his head. "If I get a snack I'll feel better…" but he was just to tired to move really, so the tired redhead decided his best move was to sleep and gain some energy.

The boy eyelids slid shut and he was drifting off in to blissful sleep. Before, suddenly, he heard a massive bang and crash down stairs. Wally jumped up glancing at his bedside clock. The clock read 5:53pm, Wally mumbled something under his breath then mustered all his remaining energy to jump off his bed and speed down stairs.

The poor speedster hadn't noticed the mission had taken a lot longer than usual, his dad was home, and there was so much he hadn't done.

Wally could guess the events about to occur…

Wally's farther, Rudolph west, was drunk. And very, very angry… the drunk had entered he had smashed a vase, not just any vase… his deceased mothers favourite vase, one of the last memories they had of her… leaving it shattered in dozens of pieces on the floor. The young speedster looked at the ground, bracing for the nightmare about to happen.

"What the hell!" the man slurred "what do you think your doing you good for nothing scum!" he crashed to his side leaning against the wall, too wasted to even support himself "not making dinner! S-smashing your mother's favourite vase! You disrespecting little runt! You never did love your mother did you!" Rudolph pointed at the boy viciously with the half filled bottle of gin he held tightly in his sweaty old hand; spilling some of the potent contents on the rickety wooden floor.

The redhead took a step back and mumbled "I didn't break it… you did…" when his dad was around Wally felt like a powerless 6 year old, there was nothing he could do, it was like that villain had taken his power away once more…

"What's that boy! Go on spit it out you damb disgrace!" he stumbled forward putting the hand not occupied by the bottle on his knee to support and stop him from falling over.

The poor speedster looked down over his right shoulder and whimpered slightly before shutting his eyes as tight as they would go gathering every ounce of courage he had and yelling shakily back "I didn't break it! You did! I loved mum more than you ever have or will! And you know it!"

Silence…

A tense pause…

Wally took in a shaky breath, he was vibrating with fear; his eyes now wide open staring. Just staring at the floor to his right. Waiting for his fathers reaction…

In a perfect world Wally's mum wouldn't have died, his farther wouldn't have started drinking or abusing him… in a perfect world his uncle Barry would be his father and his aunt Iris would be his mother… but this world is far from perfect…

A loud smash of the gin bottle was herd by Wally, and Wally alone; then the small drip drop of the gin that had stayed around the inside of the bottle.

"Ohhh ho ho… your gunna regret that you dumb shit." His farther spat.

But oddly enough, Wally didn't regret (much) he'd finally stood up, slightly, to his farther; but the pain about to come with it…

"W-was it really worth it" he thought in a panic. When suddenly the broken bottle stabbed harshly in to the scared speedster's side, he yelped in pain and was about to collapse when his farther caught him, some how holding the both of them up.

"You ain't gettin' a lay down yet" he twisted the bottle inside his son and pressed in a little farther.

Wally's eyes were filled with tears but he wouldn't let them go not while his monster of a farther was around, no way. He gritted his teeth and clamped his eyes shut only letting the odd noise of excruciating pain escape is clamped mouth every now and again.

The bottle was removed and Wally fell to the floor coughing and holding his hand over the wound, pressing as hard as he could to try and slow the insane amount of blood that was flowing from it.

He panted between harsh coughs and whimpers that escaped his mouth, failing to hold back some of the tears that over flowed from his usually beautiful but now afraid emerald eyes.

"Your weak! Your no child of mine, your a worthless brat." Rudolph grunted. He then kicked Wally hard in the head causing his skull to crack slightly; the drunk, awful, farther then began to stumble out the door again before shouting at the poor boy

"C-clean the damb floor by the t-time I'm back or else!"

The door slammed shut. Leaving Wally alone, a mess on the floor. He'd never felt pain like this before. Coughing he pressed one hand on the floor to sit himself up whist still keeping the other hand tightly clamped around the bottle wound

"I-I think th-there's some gl-glass shards I-in there…" Wally managed to gasp out, his face scrunched up in pain.

He didn't know what to do, he'd never taken a beating like this before… the blood, there's so much blood…

Wally never told anyone about the beatings, he was too afraid that's he'd get sympathy and pity, two things he hated… but now he needed someone the speedster did not want to die, not now, not like this. There was still so many girls he hadn't hit on! And foods he hadn't shoved down his bottomless pit of a stomach!

His vision was blurry and he was panicking greatly, but thanks to his speed he thought faster and looked faster also. He noticed his mobile on the small table next to the sofa; he reached for it letting the tears and crys of pain go free. Once he had it he sat back instantly, huffing and struggling not the slip away in to the blackness of unconsciousness as he looked at the bright screen, looking for someone's number.

Someone he could trust, someone who didn't know his farther, someone who could help.

He reached it and pressed the call button. Holding the phone to his ear and resting his eyes.

Ring ring…

Ring ring…

Ring…

"Hi Wally!" the speaker on the other end of the phone said. "Having a whelming day?"

The red head hacked a couch out

"Been better…" he said weekly, he knew he wouldn't last much longer…

"Dude, you okay? What's wrong where are you?"

Wally sighed and managed to say, "I'm at my house… not feeling very asterous, could you come get me…?"

Robins voice picked up speed as he noticed something was, very, wrong with his best friend.

"Yes of course! I-I'm on my way! What happened?" robin was running to a near by zeta beam to transport him to wear he thought Wally was. He was lucky that he wasn't patrolling with batman and was just out in Gothem.

"Wally? … Wally?"

No answer.

His friend had hung up.

Thoughts of what had become of his friend raced though his mind as he ran, making it to the zeta beam. He was soon running once more to "Wally's house".

The boy wonder made it in amazing time, adrenalin and worry pumping through his veins fast.

Thanking the fact he had his keys on him (robin has had keys to Wally's for as long as he can remember, they'd been close friends for such a long time that Wally had given robin keys to "his house")

He put the key in the lock and twisted it, opening the door and bersting in like a ninja examining the surroundings "everything looks normal…" he thought slightly puzzled. Robin snuck around the house looking for the speedster; it wasn't long before he found _**A**_ speedster at least…


	2. Chapter 2

((here is part 2! sorry its so short... but its this or no update at all for a while (^.^") sorry... i'm really busy right now DX but yes! please try and enjoy this~ and thank you for reading!))

((i don't own young justice!))

Barry Allen stood in front of the ebony haired boy with a puzzled look

"Hey kiddo, what you doing here? Wally's not around you know."

Robin's panicked expression fell to one of annoyance "Seriously! Uggg… I bet he's pranked me!" the ebony threw his hands in the air "wait till I see him again!"

Barry took a step forward and chuckled thinking about his nephews pranks (like this one time he actually had the guts to prank Batman! Flash thought it was the funniest thing he'd ever seen, batman clearly felt otherwise though.)

"What's he done now?" he questioned with amusement.

"He phoned me up sounding all sick and beat up, then he said he was at "his house" and asked if I could come get him! Well I'm here _**and**_so are you! But there's no Wally… he's probably laughing his ass of right now from wherever he is."

Barry looked concerned "this isn't Wally's house, I'm not his dad" the speedster looked saddened at the words that had just escaped his mouth.

"Huh… but I always thought that-" Robin was now once again worried about Wally, and embarrassed that he, _**the**_ boy wonder, was wrong about where his closest friend lived. Batman wouldn't be pleased. He also now felt guilty for accusing the speedster of pranking him, totally not aster…

"Most people think that, it's a simple mistake" Barry ruffled Robin's hair smiling warmly. "But more importantly we need to find Wally, it doesn't sound like he's in good shape" the blonde's eyebrows knitted together with concern for his grandson.

Robin nodded, "we need to find him, you know where he lives right?"

"Of course and-" these was a blur of red and a few flickering lightning bolts and suddenly Barry was in his flash uniform "I'll give you a ride there, Hop on! We'll be there in a _**flash**_." Barry turned and readied his arms for robin to jump on so he could piggyback the boy wonder to Wally's house as fast as possible.

Robin climbed on and braced for the force of the sheer speed the flash was about to run at. Focusing on the thoughts of anxiety concerning his best friend…

In mere seconds they were standing outside Wally's old grey house, you would never imagine someone as happy and full of life as Wally would live in such a depressing looking place.

Robin jumped off of flashes back as they ran to the door (flash obviously making it there before robin) fear filled robin with each and every step he took closer towards the house.

"Why the hell am I scared!" Robin snapped at himself under his breath "I live in Gothem! I fight along side Batman for Christ's sake!"

When robin made it to the door flash had already unlocked it and was waiting for robin.

"Okay kiddo, lets go"

He opened the door and they walked in, immediately noticing the blooded body of Kid Flash curled up in the corner, passed out.

"K-KF!" robin gasped, frozen in shock.

"Kiddo!" Barry cried as he sped to Wally's side.

The flash and robin then both thought simultaneously

"Are we too late…?"

((end part 2! dunnn dunnnn dunnnnnnnnnnn! don't worry Kid Flash wont die! (i could never do that D:) but who knows what else could happen~

thank you for reading :3

**ps**! who wants me to write a oneshot about Wally's prank on batman? XD))


	3. Chapter 3

((Here is part 3! I hope you like it :D also in the last part I asked if I should write a one shot about Wally pranking Batman, I did ^^ its called 'The Great Bat Prank' and I'd love it if you checked it out :)

Enjoy!

I don't own Young Justice! Shizz I've been forgetting to write that haven't i…))

"Kid! Kid please, wake up!" Barry pleaded to the unconscious boy as he cradled him in his arms, looking over his wounds.

Robin broke out of his shocked-frozen trance, ran over and crouched next to Barry looking at the bottle wound.

Wally was deathly pale and there was blood, so much blood…

"What happened? Who could have done this? Why would someone do this!" the boy wonder questioned franticly in his mind.

"We need to call the League right now. They are the only ones who can help! H-he's…" Barry gulped "not going to last much longer" Barry said monotonously, Robin had never herd a speedster so serious before… It was unheard of! But anyone would be serious in this situation.

"O-okay I'm on it!" the ebony pressed the communicator in his ear and called the Watchtower.

Batman answered Robin's call.

"Robin? What do you want?" he asked, concerned something had happened in Gotham.

"K-Kid Flash he's been attacked… He's in bad shape… The Flash is here too! We need to get Kid Flash in the Watchtower Medical Bay **NOW**; he's lost so much blood a-and… We don't know if he'll last much longer…" Robin practically whimpered the last part, if there was someone he couldn't handle losing it was the fun loving, happy-go-lucky speedster, Wallace Rudolph West.

The Dark Knight could hear the panic in his young protégées voice. "I'll send Green Lantern to pick him up. But only him, have Flash speed you both to the watch tower as soon as you've handed Kid Flash over."

"Mmmhmmm." Robin nodded even though Batman wouldn't see it and hung up his communicator connection to the Watchtower. He turned to the flash, who clearly didn't know how to feel. Angry? Panicked? Grief stricken? His face showed a mix of all three. "Green Lantern's coming to get him, then you've got to take us to the Watchtower."

"Okay." The Flash was literally vibrating with worry; if Robin were a speedster he'd be doing the same though.

It wasn't long before Green Lantern arrived. Wally was put in to a green stasis filled and whisked away faster than one of Batman's Bat-Arrangs. He was soon in the care of Batman and Wonder Woman; they had to work fast to save the speedster.

The Flash and Robin made it to the watchtower closely after the wounded redhead, only to be forced to wait outside the medical bay until they were told otherwise.

The tension was unbearable.

The two people closest to Wally in the whole world sat and waited. Waited to know if they would hear his laugh or see his smile once more…

Every now and again the silence between Robin and Barry (who had now taken his cowl off) was broken by them talking of the fun times they have had with Wally.

"Remember when he pranked Batman?"

"And I got the blame! How could I forget?" a small smile flickered across both their faces.

"What about when he told SuperBoy that all electronic things are actually evil robots?"

"Of course! Supes cut off the entire mountain's power to stop the robots!" they chuckled, reminiscing on fun times.

It went silent again for ages, until Barry said softly to robin

"He'll be okay you know… he's always fine in the end"

Robin knew that Barry was re-assuring himself as well as him.

"I know, KF wont die easy, and we still don't know who to make pay for this. KF is the only one who would know!"

"A-actually… I have an idea who could have done this…" Barry mumbled. His fists clenched in rage.

((Thank you so much for reading! Your reviews give me the motivation to write more! lol they make me really happy! :D

**ps:** who wants a one shot about SuperBoy and the evil electronic robots? XD haha!))


	4. Chapter 4

((Here is part 4! Sorry it's crappy and short… DX Oh! And there may be a few mistakes… I couldn't get it beta read in time… enjoy and I don't own anything~))

"What! Who?" Robin demanded, anxious to find who did this.

"Wally's… father…"

Robin didn't say anything, just starred in disbelief at the fastest man alive.

"I never liked him, he would always shout at Wally and put him down. Even in public… but iris and me couldn't do anything no matter how hard we tried. I-I never would have thought that Rudolph, Wally's father, would go as far as to actually beat his son! **Let alone** stab him with a _goddamn_ bottle and kick his head in!" Barry said quietly at the start but building up in to a strong enraged growl towards the end of his speech.

Robin still just stared. Thinking about what to do… he opened his moth about to finally speak when Wonder Woman walked in with an expressionless face.

"He's stable," she said with a small smile.

Barry and robin let a huge sigh of relief

"May we see him then?" robin said with a hint of childish excitement.

Wonder Woman bit her lip then said as she placed a hand on her hip and shifter her weight to the side.

"J'onns with him right now…"

Barry tilted his head to the side as he questioned "huh? Why?"

Wonder Woman continued, her voice sounding concerned and saddened as she spoke.

"While batman and myself finished operating; Wally he began to have a nightmare of some form.

Barry and robins faces became angered as they guessed the poor speedsters nightmare.

"At first he mumbled inaudibly, then he just started screaming and pleading for mercy… we could still operate with the cries no matter how disheartening they were, it was when he began thrashing about that we had to call J'onn in to calm Wally before something went terribly, terribly wrong…" she frowned "what happened to him that was so traumatic?"

Barry had a look of pure fury as he hissed "his father… that's what happened!"

The Amazonians eyes widened "you mean that-"

"Yes." Robin cut in, he face practically matching Barry's. "How long until we cant see Wally…?"

"About half an hour-" she answered "why?"

The speedster and the boy wonder looked at each other to make sure they were thinking the exact same thing.

They were.

"Good, because that's enough time to get Wally's dad. He's got hell to pay for his actions" Barry growled.

((end part :) I hope it dint disappoint ^^"))


	5. Wally's Nightmare

((In the last chapter Wonder Woman said that Wally had had a night mare during his operation… just what happened inside his head…

It's time to find out!

MysticSpeedForce1234 Suggested that I wrote about the nightmare ^^ thank you very much for the idea :)

This hasn't been beta read! So all mistakes are mine so I'm sorry if they annoy you DX

Warning! A rather violent chapter~ just thought you should know.

I don't own young justice

Please enjoy))

_Wally's nightmare._

_Wally's POV_

_I woke up in my house. _

"_Wired, the bottle wound is gone and my head fine, was that all a dream?" I thought to my self as I looked around my house; "everything looks normal…"_

Suddenly there was a massive bang. I looked around rapidly for the source of the noise.

_Only looking…_

"_Why aren't I moving…?"_

_I cast my eyes down to my legs, nothing looks wrong… so why won't they move? _

_I try with all my might to take a step, but I just fall flat on my face, I push my self over on to my back and sit up staring at my legs. They look different now…_

_A huge branching crack runs up each of my legs; they look as if the slightest touch would smash them in to a million pieces._

"_Wh-what the!" I say in panic, "D-does this mean I can never run again…" I stutter gawping at my cracked limbs… I'm scared to touch them, what could happen?_

_It was then I herd a familiar voice_

"_What happened to you dude?"_

"R-Robin…?" I called looking behind me. I guessed right, the boy wonder stood in the doorway with a cocky smile on his face, hand on his side and leaning against the doorframe.

"_You don't look very aster" he chuckled_

"_I don't feel it either! Don't laugh bro; m-my legs are practically broken! What am I gonna do…"_

_Robin came over and sat next to me, still smiling, he examined my legs before finally saying._

"_Well, what we have to do is simple really" he cooed._

_I sighed; happy that I could trust Robin to know what to do "what's that th-" _

_I was cut off by an insane amount of pain coming from my legs. I screamed and let tears escape as I looked in horror at Robin who was smashing my legs with his own-gloved hands. He smirked at me evilly_

"_We kill you~"_

_I gasped, trying to speak but the pain wouldn't let the words come out._

"_shhh~ shhh~ don't worry~ you'll enjoy this-" he paused and punched me in the gut "-a lot less than I'm going to enjoy this." Robin laughedmanically._

He continued to beat me; I couldn't believe what was happening…

"Robin wouldn't do this! He's my best friend!" I thought over and over to my self, trying so hard to convince myself this wasn't happening… but it was.

As Robin's fists collided hard with my upper body he yelled "we were never friends! I always hated you! I only tolerate you because I pity you so much. Why are you even alive!"

"Robin hates me… pity… I don't know why I'm alive… no one likes me…" that same cycle of words continued to repeat over and over in my thoughts, accelerating each time they were thought.

"_Robin hates me… pity… I don't know why I'm alive… no one likes me…_

Robin hates me. Pity. I don't know why I'm alive. No one likes me.

_Robin hates me pity I don't know why I'm alive no one likes me_

_RobinhatesmepityIdon'tknowwhyI'malivenoonelikesme"_

_I stared wide-eyed at Robin. He was smiling, enjoying hurting me… anger filled me and I shoved him off me. _

Feeling a moment of peaceful-ness I shut my eyes as they over flowed with tears. I'm used to the physical pain because dad does this all the time, I just can't deal with my best friend hating me…

_There was another massive bang, exactly like the first._

_I herd a voice speak, not belonging to Robin…_

"_Hey, kiddo, you shouldn't shove your so called "friends". Have I really failed **that** much at **attempting** to teaching you?"_

_My eyes shot open "Uncle Barry…?"I questioned, I guessed right again… although I wished I hadn't when I saw Robin and Barry (in his flash uniform) standing together glaring at me with a look of pure disgust._

_They stepped forward_

_I scrambled back as much as I could before my week body gave out and I lay on the cold unforgiving ground._

"_Stop! Please! Don't come closer!" I cry in a raspy voice._

_They hover over me; glaring cold enough to make the Bat-Glare look like a big happy smile._

"_Why not?" the flash smirked maliciously and pulled me up by my red hair, staring me dead in the eyes "you cant do anything~ and you wont. Because you never help anyone, not even your self. You're a disappointment, who could ever be proud of you!" Barry snapped._

_That was it. _

_The final blow._

"_Then kill me…" I whimpered, not wanting to live anymore… "Please, just do it…" tears streamed down my face as I pleaded. _

_Thoughts raced through my mind "I don't want to die but its better than suffering forever… I won't be missed, the most important people to me in the whole world hate me, I'm a disappointment to them, I'm pitied..."_

My Uncle said something and backhanded me across my face; I didn't here what he said (and I don't want to know) because there was another massive bang, this time followed by a flash of bright white light that engulfed my surrounding, including Robin and Barry.

…

I was back were I started.

_The living room in my house… alone and with legs, legs that moved!_

"_What was all that…" I asked myself bewildered._

_It was then that Martian Man Hunter phased out of the floor and stood before me._

"N-not again" I stuttered backing up

"_No, do not worry, I have taken you out of your nightmare Wallace."_

"_It was just a nightmare…? But h-how it was all so real"_

"_You've been through a lot of trauma recently Wallace," the Martian began "I'm going to send you in to a dreamless sleep for a while so you can rest, okay?"_

"_O-of course" I said smiling ever so slightly, it was good to know it was all a terrible, terrible nightmare, but Barry and Robin's words still echoed in my mind._

((Hope you like it! :3 reviews rock XD thank youuuu~))


	6. Chapter 6

((Here is a new chapter ^^ sorry its short again! I've been at a con all weekend (Dressed a Robin! X3) and I'm still soooooooooooooo tired… but I didn't wana leave you waiting! Sorry it sucks DX but it's the best I could do right now.

Thanks to everyone whose still reading this and your comments give me the power to write more!

Yet again this hasn't been beta read ^^" my beta has work these days and I'm too impatient to wait for them to get home XD

Warning: mild language and ummm violence?

I don't own YJ and all mistakes are mine :3))

The Flash and Robin stood outside Wally's house, after zeta-beaming near by and speeding there.

"Do you think he's home?" Robin questioned glaring at the old house.

"Only one way to find out." Flash grumbled approaching the door and unlocking it.

The two hero's entered looking around the living room for the horrible man, but their eyes were always drawn to the drying blood that filled sections of the floor. Robin was about to comment on the blood when he was cut off by a slurred noise from the kitchen.

"Issat'_**you**_boy!"

Robin and The Flash's head snapped to the noise, knowing exactly who it was. The Flash zoomed in to the kitchen and Robin followed soon after. The sight that met Robin's eyes was the flash pinning Rudolph down to the kitchen table, holding the drunks head down and his hands behind him. Flash lent down and growled in Rudy's ear,

"As a hero, I've seen this before… But I never would have imagined someone in my family would do it." ((*Rudolph and Barry are in the same family tree thing right…? So they are family? Lol*))

"What th' hell are you tallkin' bout'!" the drunk shouted, filled with rage and each word coming out of his alcohol coated mouth sounding somewhat wobbly. He struggled furiously in The Flash's grip trying to get away.

Robin stepped forward and stared Rudy in the eyes.

"We are talking about what you did to Wally."

Rudolph's right eye twitched as he remembered something

"That damb brat didn't clean the floor! W-wait till I see him again, I- I'll-"

He was cut off as Flash yanked the older man up and pressed his forehead to his, staring daggers at him.

"You will **NEVER** see Wally again. You hear me!"

"He's my goddamn dumb shit of a son. You can't take him away!"

"Just watch me," The Flash hissed as he threw Rudy to the floor, the collision made him grunt in pain. Robin loomed over the man lying on the floor

"You think that hurt…? Think about what Wally went threw!" Robin began to deliver powerful punches to Rudolph, his eyes filled ever so slightly as he hit, thinking about all Wally's father had done to Wally, thinking about why his team-mate, no, best friend hadn't told him what had been happening!

Robin continued to beat the man and Flash watched until the man began to cough up a blood; then The Flash pulled Robin off the drunk.

"Why'd ya stop me!" Robin protested still wanting to let Rudy have a taste of his own medicine.

"Sadly I can't let you continue" Flash said, "We are hero's, not revenge seekers or murderers."

"But! Don't you want to make that bastard pay!"

"Yes I do-" Flash picked the blood dribbling older man up off the floor by his collar and punched him in the face, knocking him out and sending him flying across the room clashing with part of the kitchen counter, "I just have to control myself slightly… now we've got to take him to the watch tower for medical treatment and questioning."

Robin sighed, "fine, fine… he'll be in jail forever after this; and I'll make sure of that."

With that, the duo left carrying the passed out man.

((annnddddd enddddd paaarrrtttttt~~~! :) I hoped you liked it! Comments are love3 thanks for reading :D))


	7. Chapter 7

((New part! :D ohhh what's gonna happen ;) heehee~

Yet again sorry its short XD I think all the chapters are guna be short from here on out… I'm just too eager to update! :)

Anyway I don't own young justice!

Please enjoy!))

Wally awoke in the WatchTower medical bay with a bit of a jolt. He couldn't remember what happened, but he had a fear filled feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"What the hell happened to me?" he thought, puzzled and glancing around the mainly white room. As he began to sit up he felt an insane twinge of pain hit him, coming from his lower abdomen.

"Ah-ah-owwwww!" Wally fell back on to his bed with a loud "thwump!" noise that attracted the attention of a passer by, A.K.A, Batman.

"How are you feeling?" the dark knight said in his usual gruff voice.

"I've been better" Wally said with a laugh "but what happened to me anyway? It must have been bad and I don't remember any of it… did I piss Artimus off again?"

"You don't remember what happened…?"

"Yeah! So could you tell me before I _**die**_ of anticipation!" Wally joked sarcastically.

"Wait here, I need to ask J'onn something." With that, Batman left, leaving a very confused Wally still very, well, confused!

"Great now I _**am**_ going to die of anticipation!" Wally grumbled folding his arms and pouting to himself.

00000000000000000000000000000

Robin and Barry zeta-beamed back to the WatchTower and dragged Rudolph behind them, after deciding that being carried was too much of a privilege for what the horrid man had done.

They found Wonder Woman and explained to her what had happened and asked her to treat him then lock him up for questioning. She agreed soon after then flew away carrying the blooded man.

The two heroes found Batman and Martian Man Hunter conversing on their way back to Wally's place in the medical bay.

"How's the kid?" Barry asked thankful to finally be close to his nephew once more.

J'onn turned to him with a concerned face, "Wallace does not remember anything about what happened… I fear that when I pulled him out of his nightmare something went wrong…" The Martian looked very disappointed in himself, then Batman cut in "_**Or, **_it was the head trauma he suffered?"

Robin spoke up "can we see him? We can talk to him, maybe he'll remember?"

Barry nodded in agreement.

Batman and Martian Man Hunter exchanged questioning glances before telling the two people closest to Wally's heart that they could see the wounded speedster.

"Okay, but don't mention anything to him too fast, let him know slowly. Memories returning too fast can do damage."

They ran to the medical bay (The Flash didn't want to leave Robin behind as he knew they were both as worried as each other) and entered. They looked at the speedster who was gazing out the window.

The sound of the door shutting made Wally look around at Barry and Robin.

A few memories flooded back to him at the sight of their faces.

His eyes widened and he began to vibrate in fear…

"L-look just stay away! Please! What did I ever do to you!" Wally shouted, his voice cracking slightly.

"Kiddo calm down," Barry stepped forward towards his hysterical nephew, only making his nephew shout out more.

"Don't hurt me! Please!" he cried.

"Wh-whats wrong with him…?" Robin stuttered.

"What does he think we did…?"

((I feel evil XD lol I wont be uploading a new part tomorrow sadly, but I may on Thursday! If I don't I'm truly sorry to keep you waiting DX but please keep your lovely comments coming and I'll keep trying to make this story as entertaining as I can!

Thanks for reading ^^))


	8. Chapter 8

((soooooooooooooo… I didn't post on Thursday XD I got side tracked on YouTube watching young justice vids (^.^;;) but to make up for it! I made sure to make this chapter bigger than I originally planned! :D

I don't know if I'll be able to update till Monday… but I can try!

I hope this doesn't disappoint…

I don't own young justice!

This also hasn't been beta read! So any mistakes are mine DX

Please enjoy :) ))

Barry closed in further towards his nephew,

"Hay kiddo calm down!" he said softly, trying to soothe the terrified speedster.

"N-no way! You're just going to beat me again!" Wally cried, bringing his arms up to his head, protecting his face.

Barry froze in terror "kid I would never-"

"But you did!" Wally cut in; he had tears rolling down his pale freckled cheeks as he did so.

Barry was lost for words…

What had happened inside his nephews mind…?

000000000

Just after Wally had started screaming Robin had ran out the room to find Martian Man Hunter. Robin wished he had The Flashes super speed right now; he ran through corridor after corridor in search of the Martian.

Eventually he found J'onn, eating Oreos in the cafeteria. Robin mentally face-palmed for not thinking to go their first, and dashed up to the green man.

"Robin? Does he remember?"

"He remembers something, I don't know what but he's terrified of me and Flash! What the hells going on in his head!"

J'onn looked concerned then he took the boy wonders hand and they both phased through the floor and in to the medical bay ((*lets just say Martian Man Hunter can do this because I'm not too sure if he can… I really need to brush up on my justice league…lol*))

They could still hear Wally shouting on the other side of the door and Barry's failing attempts too calm the speedster.

The two burst through the double doors and dashed up to the slightly freaking out Barry then pulled him away from freaking out Wally.

"Wait out-side," J'onn commanded Robin and Barry while gesturing for them to leave the room and wait outside until further notice "it's clear seeing you both is causing Wallace distress. I'll see what I can do."

They hesitantly left and sat out side with a sigh, refusing to acknowledge the tears that threatened to leave their eyes. Robin and Barry's thoughts were the same

"I would never hurt him… how could he ever think that I would…?"

000000000000000000

J'onn pulled a chair up and sat next to the trembling speedster.

"Why did you react that way…?" he questioned

"Why wouldn't I? I thought they were my friends! But they beat me up… that's why I'm here right?" the speedster tilted his head to the side questioning all he knew.

"No… Wallace, all you remember is a nightmare."

"W-what do you mean…?" the redhead asked cautiously.

"None of that really happened." J'onn said slowly.

"N-no way! But that's the only reason I can think of… Th-then why am I here…?"

"Allow me to answer that." A gruff voice stated from beside them.

Both J'onn and Wally's head snapped round to look at The Dark Knight who stood on the other side of the bed

"When did you get their bats?"

"Doesn't matter."

Wally rolled his eyes, and then Batman continued.

"J'onn if you could excuse us please, I'll explain the situation to Kid Flash."

The Martian nodded and quietly exited, knowing that batman would be able to tell Wally of his situation, because _**EVEN**_ Batman understood human emotion better than him.

Batman took J'onns seat and sat resting his chin on his knuckle, looking (not bat-glaring) at Wally with a hint of pity. Wally hates pity and he could sense it easy.

"Quit looking at me like that…"

Batman raised and eyebrow behind his cowl. "Hm?"

"Look, whatever. Please just tell me what's going on! Its killliiinnngggg meeeeee." The red head wined throwing his hands in the air in exaggeration then trying run them through his hair only too feel a bandage covering some of his red locks. "What the-"

"Before you say anything, listen to me."

Wally sighed and lent back shutting his eyes, preparing to hear the dark knights words "yeah, yeah… just tell it to me strait okay?"

The was a pause of silence, then…

"Your father stabbed you with a bottle and caused a large amount of damage to your skull. While Wonder Woman and myself were treating you, you had a vivid nightmare in which you get beaten up to _**near**_ death buy the two people closest to you, The Flash and Robin. You believe what happened in the nightmare to be true; this could be a result of the head trauma or J'onn pulling you out of the nightmare. Either way, we need you to remember the truth."

Wally's eyes opened after batman uttered the words "Your father stabbed you with a bottle"

After Batman's explanation… it was all clear, he remembered.

He also knew that they knew that his father did this too him, as if things couldn't get _**any**_ worse, they were going to confront him about the child abuse he'd been receiving.

Which sadly for the speedster would involve pity and seemingly endless questions.

Wally covered his eyes with his arm and grumbled

"Well this is going to be as fun as a fight with Grodd…"

((Thank you for reading :) the next chapter might have more about Robin and Barry being worried about Wally as they wait to be let back in. do you think I should put that in…?

Also I know that Wally kind of enjoys fighting his villains but I couldn't think of anything else to compare with as the last sentence XD lol so yeahhhh…

Until next time! :3 thanks again))


	9. Robin and Barry tallk

((Sorry this parts so late DX

I felt bad about not updating for so long… so I wrote this quick.

It hasn't been beta read! And all stupid mistakes are mine because I'm stupid! Dx

I don't own YJ

Enjoy and review please :3 ))

Meanwhile outside Wally's room in the med bay Robin and Barry sat on the floor slumped against the wall looking utterly lost in their own thoughts.

There had been a tense silence for a while now, and it was eventually broken buy Barry as he looked up to the cleaning and said with a sigh,

"He really looks up to you ya'know…"

Robin was snapped out of his thoughts with this comment and he stared at the sadden speedster.

"Really? I thought he only looked up to you…"

"He does?" the blond man had a very surprised expression on his face as he said so.

"Yeah, a whole lot" The boy wonder cracked a smile "cant you tell?"

"Well no… can't you tell he looks up to you? I mean; _you're _the detective"

Barry chuckled ever so slightly as he made the point.

"I just never though he would…"

"He does, trust me" Barry smiled politely as he told the boy wonder so.

There was another rather long pause of awkward tense science then Robin laughed randomly, causing Barry to question his laughter with a puzzled look.

"Ah, I was just thinking about the time he put the bucket of water on the door and Miss Martian AND Airtimis walked through it and got soaked! Wally had to hid from them for a week!"

Barry laughed as well "he was lucky there was no missions that week"

"Yeah, that would have been a disaster for him! Heavy on the dis!"

Robin and The Flash reminisced for ages, laughing and thinking only of their favourite young red headed hyperactive Wally West as they did so. Eventually the conversation swung round to Wally's farther, making a white rage build up slowly in the acrobat and speedster.

"I never liked him, even when Mary was still alive! There's always been something off about Rudolph… I should have known…" Barry growled, disappointed in himself.

"I never know much about him… but from what I do know, I know he's going to be locked up for good." Robin grumbled.

"I just don't know why someone would do that! And to Wally of all people, h-he a good kid dammit."

"Barry, don't beat your self up… Wally hid it so well… I mean, like you said, _**I'm**_a detective!" The Boy Wonder said with a small flash of a smile as he referenced an earlier comment, then continued, "Even _**I**_ didn't see it… I must not be a very good detective, I've missed _**two**_ things to do with my _**best friend**_!" Robin threw and arm in the air to exaggerate then sighed as he brought it back down quickly.

Barry put a hand on the depressed ebonies shoulder "you're a _**good **_detective kid, you were the one who worked out exactly what Wally had done before anyone else when he pranked SuperBoy in to thinking that all electronics were evil robots!"

Robin looked up at the older man with a grin as he remembered the mischievous prank. Barry then continued his little speech about The Boy Wonder.

"Your also the one who tricked Batman in to thinking you were dead! That takes skill."

Robin snickered "yeah I did, I got in to so much trouble though…"

"I think everyone knew that was going to happen. And about not knowing about Kiddo, no one knew apart from Wally and his good for nothing father… He just hid it so well."

"Mmm… guess that 'cause Wally's just Wally. He wears a mask of happiness, I'm glad its finally breaking and we can help him."

((end part :)

I'm soooooooooooooo sorry about the lateness and the crappyness and the shortness…

I'll do better next time I promise ;A;

Also who wants me to write about Wally's prank on Miss Martian and Artimis?

Oh and the other pranks mentioned are written up! If you check my profile you'll find them :D

Please review~))


	10. Chapter 10 part 1

((This is so short… I'm sorry Dx I typed it on my phone and I thought it was longer! Dx

This is part 1 of chapter 10

I've finally hit double digits on a story and I commemorate it was a crappy short, over dramatic chapter! Dx I really am sorry if its not up to standard… but that's why its only part 1! I promise I'll work so hard on part 2 that it will make up for all my bad updates!

I don't own young justice!

And this hasn't been beta read yet.

Enjoy))

Once batman left the med bay and told Barry and Robin they could see Kid Flash the pair darted in to Wally's room and were at his side in mere seconds. Robin was the first to speak out of the three

"Well looks like a bit of a disaster has happened here… heavy on the dis."

Wally cracked a smile at his best friends way of speaking, he'd always liked it.

"How are you feeling?" Robin continued.

The redhead's smile faded and he lent back in his bed. "I've been better, but then again I've been worse too so I guess that means I'm okay" Wally said trying to sound like his usual happy-go-lucky self, but he wasn't fooling anyone. Infact, because he said he'd been worse Robin and Barry's worries about Wally doubled. Thus also doubling heir pure hatred towards Rudolph.

Barry questioned his nephew's last statement "what do you mean you've been worse? How much more?"

"Don't worry Barry, its nothing…"

"Kiddo, its defiantly _**NOT**_ nothing." Wally's uncle sounded a lot more stern than usual "you cal always tell me anything, any problem you have I'll solve, I'll rescue you."

"And if anyone ever hurts you we'll make sure they wont even _**THINK **_about doing it ever again!" Robin added to Barry's short speech.

The older blond man took a hold of one of Wally's pail hands and pressed it to his forehead as he looked down, Wally and robin could hear the tears threatening to fall from Barry's eyes. "Wally, I'm so sorry I didn't notice… I just-" Barry's grip tightened significantly on Wally's hand, he whipped away a few stray tears that fell from his sky blue eyes as he looked up towards his nephew. "Why didn't you tell me?" Barry asked as guilt for letting Wally go through this washed over him in waves.

The red head looked truly ashamed, he couldn't bare to look at his uncle or best friend. He felt terrible. So Wally shifted in bed and turned so he was looking out the window on to the ocean stars in space, then he mumbled some thing illegible and quiet.

The Boy Wonder folded his arms across his chest and shook his head "only super boy could hear that dude" he said sarcastically as he tried to somewhat lighten the tense atmosphere. It worked… slightly… okay not much at all. The small sarcasm about Wally's mumble earned the boy wonder a flash of a smirk on Wally's bandaged face (but only a flash, he looked gloomy again in milliseconds) and he turned to face them a little. He repeated his mumble so that human ears could actually hear what he had to say.

"I'm a hero, I'm supposed to be strong. People don't have to worry about me... I'll just get pitied. I can handle my self…"

There was a short silence as Barry and robin took in what the red head had told them.

The wait for their reactions was killing Wally on the inside.

Would they yell?

Would he get extreme amounts of sympathy and pity?

Would they be so hurt that he hadn't told them and never speak or look at him again?

He was absolutely terrified.

((Again I'm sorry Dx I might just re-write the entire thing instead of just a part 2

Anyway please review and tell me what you thought! As long as its not telling me how bad my spelling is DX))


End file.
